


Feed My Black Soul

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles becomes a vampire and Derek is scared of what this means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed My Black Soul

**Author's Note:**

> the artwork was created by [ mariathegirlwhofangirled](http://www.mariathegirlwhofangirled.tumblr.com) as per a request I made. And I was more than happy to write a little somethin' to go with it. <3

Derek didn’t like this Stiles. Well he liked Stiles, he just didn’t like what Stiles had become.  _This_ Stiles was different. Much more agile and  _dangerous_. This Stiles was unpredictable.

As soon as Derek found out about the Vampire that had turned Stiles, he snapped the Vampire’s neck in a fit of rage. He was so  _angry_  and  _disgusted_  with himself that he let something like this happen to Stiles. 

Stiles was like his ward. He was supposed to protect Stiles and he couldn’t even do that. 

Stiles had come into contact with Vampires while helping Derek with research. He snuck his nose too far into business that wasn’t his to begin with and the Vampire’s retaliated by turning Stiles. They saw something in Stiles during that encounter and that changed Stiles forever when he was finally turned. 

“Derek, aren’t you happy to see me?” Stiles smiled tauntingly, the blood on his mouth from where he had just bit Derek, trickling down the left side of his lips. Stiles licked what blood was left from his lips and moaned almost lewdly. 

Derek whimpered lightly at that. “You’re not the same.” Derek said, looking at Stiles’ black as night eyes. They were terrifying and Derek just wanted to leave. 

Stiles snorted at that. Of course he wasn’t the same. “No, I’m better.” Stiles couldn’t help but say. “I was so weak and tired of always being thrown around like a rag doll. Now I can actually participate.” Stiles smirked.

“No, you’re not.” Derek replied almost immediately.

Stiles frowned, “Is that so?” 

“Yes. You were better as a human.”  _‘I liked you better as a human.’_ Derek couldn’t say. At least when Stiles was a human, Derek could hear the race of his heart and his blood flowing through his veins. Derek couldn’t hear any of that now. And it made him sad.

“Well there’s nothing you can do about it now, is there?” It wasn’t a question. It was a taunting remark, meant to get under Derek’s skin. And Stiles knew that it had worked. It made Derek’s blood boil.


End file.
